


Doing Justice

by Tamagus



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Crossover, Female Kamen Riders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamagus/pseuds/Tamagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roidmude decides to stir up trouble in the wrong neighbourhood. The police gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope my recipient enjoys it as much as I enjoyed making it. I was a bit worried about leaving all of my comfort zones, but ultimately I feel like it was worth all the effort to put a belt where it belongs: around Kiriko's waist.
> 
> This comic is also going to be on [my art blog](http://tamagusart.tumblr.com/) a day or two after it is revealed here.


End file.
